Of Diaries, Cutie Pies and Broken Coffee Makers
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: A broken coffee maker, a give away diary, and a cutie pie that kept on messing his head and feelings, Masamune's day just got better and better.


Of Diaries, Cutie Pies and Broken Coffee Makers

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

" _If not for my coffee maker being destroyed, I never would've met you…"_

* * *

I didn't know why but for some reason, my subordinate, Kisa, manage to convince me to keep a booklet of my daily life. Apparently, he won a set of 4 booklets, with different colours ( pink, light green, yellow, and lavender). I don't know if this is a fuckin' diary or whatever type of booklet this is, but my colleagues managed to con me on having one, who uses a diary at this time and age? (Well in fairness, all of my subordinates have a shitty diary, Kisa proudly showed off his green coloured diary filled with ribbons and heart cut outs, and Mino has his lavender coloured diary decorated with colourful buttons and flowers cutouts, even the ever serious Hatori has his own fuckin' yellow coloured diary complete with glitters and ribbons)What's the use of blogs and all those techno shit anyway? But realizing that I'm a private person, I decided to join the fun and go the old fashioned way and bought myself a small, pink diary style booklet to jot down what was happening in my daily life. No, I didn't put any decorations on it. Just kept it plain. (Much to the disappointment of Kisa.) Possibly some sexual encounters too… what can I say? I'm a grown man with needs. But let's just keep it a secret between you and me, okay diary? Wink, wink.

So without further delay, I started to write what happened to me this morning...

* * *

Jan 04, 2016,

I grunted as I saw my coffee maker made a wheezing noise, it's as if giving me the signal that it cannot produce coffee anymore. I turned it on again, but to my surprise, the blasted machine made that awful breaking noise again, then it stopped.

Shit, I badly needed my coffee!

Groaning in annoyance, I immediately dressed up ( I like sleeping naked). Took my car keys and went out of my apartment.

You might be thinking diary, that I'm being overly dramatic for losing my daily dose of caffeine, but if you work in the publishing industry like I do, coffee is your greatest if not your closest ally.

So, off I go to the nearest coffee shop. Luckily, a new Bears Café opened just three blocks away from my area, at least there is one, probably I should just go here for the time being until I have my next day off to buy a new coffee maker.

I went inside and saw a moderate number of people drinking coffee and eating breakfast and going on about their business. I went to the counter and bought a grande size black coffee, complete with pink macaroons and a strawberry pudding. The cashier looked at me in surprise ( What's wrong with a guy ordering a girl's dessert? ) I admit that I have a bit of a sweet tooth, thankfully, the cashier didn't question my choices and just handed me my change.

I took my tray and went to sit in a secluded part of the café, and I saw one on the left side of the coffee shop, the last booth. Four strides, and I was there.

I sipped my coffee and breathed in bliss, getting satisfied that I got my dose of caffeine that brought me back to sanity.

I took one of my pink macaroons and popped one into my mouth, as I did, my eyes caught something.

Rather someone.

He was a brunette, probably inches shorter than me, with green eyes ( whoa, I've never seen a Japanese guy having green eyes! ) with smooth, pale skin and kissable lips.

Ok, I have to admit, the guy is really cute. Don't get me wrong diary, I've dated and bedded both sexes, so I have a clear hang on my sexuality, but that wasn't the reason why he caught my eye.

It's winter time in Japan now, and the temperature is – 30 degrees Celsius, with constant snow flurries that piled the city's streets and blocking the pedestrian's pathway and the air is utterly freezing. Anyone in their right mind would be happy to order warm drinks, but Mr. Cutie pie here seemed odd.

He had a large size of vanilla bean Frappuccino! Seriously? Does he want to freeze to death?

Combined with his chilly beverage is a lobster salad sandwich. I can't help but shake my head in disgust. It truly is a one bland and weird combination. But hey, to each their own, right?

I have no right to question him and his weird choices, seeing that I have demanded that my department be painted in pink colours and decorated with cute stuff animals ( Okay, I have a thing for cute stuff). And I also have you diary, so I'm weird too, I guess, but in my opinion, it made sense since I'm editing shoujo manga, and that I needed to walk a mile in the client's shoes.

But for some reason, something made me attracted to him.

I stared blatantly as he flipped a page of the book that he was reading, I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw that it wasn't a Japanese book, Kanji characters weren't printed on the book, instead, it was in alphabetical letters.

An English book. The title is the ' the Little Prince'. At least I can read that.

The cute guy was so engrossed with his book that I stared at him while eating, there's something about him, really, I just couldn't pin point out what made him stand out among the rest of the people. I have my share of cute guys, but his beauty is something else… really something else. ( probably because he has gorgeous green eyes)

I saw him drink his Frappuccino and ate his sandwich bite by bite.

I chuckled as I saw him flip the page, then go back to it again as if analyzing it, it was amusing to watch.

After he finished his meal, he put a pale, yellow coloured bookmark on the page that he stopped, closed the book, wiped his lips with napkin, then stood up and dumped his tray before gliding out of the café.

My eyes kept on watching him, even as he crossed the streets, I watched him as he disappeared in my eyes.

My daydream was perfect…

KRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

I cursed as I took out my phone and answered.

" Yes, Yokozawa? " I hissed at the sales rep who also happens to be my best friend.

" _Where the fuck are you!?"_ Came another growl from the other side.

" In the other side of the galaxy, having coffee. " I answered nonchalantly as I sipped the last remains of my cup.

" _Get your ass over here, right now! "_

" What the hell are you talking about? It's just 9 in the morning. "

" _9!? Look at your watch, Masamune! "_

Lazily, I looked at my watch and widened my eyes.

Shoot! It's quarter to 12!

Did I just stare at Mr. Cutie pie for almost 3 hours?

" _If you woke up now, then get your butt over here! We're going to have a meeting in half an hour! "_ I heard my friend scowl at the other line before ending his call.

I rolled my eyes as I took my tray and dumped the contents on the garbage bin before sauntering outside.

I hugged by dark jacket closer and walked towards my car.

Maybe… having early morning coffee here wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

Jan 06, 2016,

I decided not to buy any coffee maker anymore, diary.

There are so many reasons as to why I don't need to buy a coffee maker ( those reasons are quite absurd and ridiculous ) but I don't want to admit to myself that the reason I wanted to come here was to see Mr. Cutie pie ( I dubbed that name for him since it fits perfectly in his image).

Since I came here 8 :30 in the morning the last time, I figured that I should come here earlier today to see if Mr. Cutie pie is a regular. I came at 7 am, and he wasn't here yet, so I ordered my black coffee, but I switched to strawberry shortcake as my snack this time, and sat on the booth where I usually sit.

At around 8 am, to my intense delight, Mr. Cutie pie came in, and he went to the cashier and greeted him, and told him " the usual ". Phew, at least he's a regular here, because if not, I'll seriously track him down to each and every café in the city like the crazy troll the I am.

I looked as he glided towards his booth, like me, he seemed to have a favourite spot, diagonally across mine, 5 booths from me, near the window.

As usual, he had another English novel at hand. He read it like he usually does, but this time, he seemed different ( Is it because there's a sun today?) But he seemed glowing, his shiny brown locks seemed to turn to gold and his green eyes seemed to have gold sparkles on them. Even some of the people inside the café looked at the brunette in admiration while the said subject was oblivious to his surroundings.

I have to keep tabs with my time now, as much as I wanted to lavish Mr. Cutie pie with so much attention, I have to remind myself that I am still a man who have responsibilities and work and bills to pay.

But I couldn't help it. I wanted to look at him so bad. It made me wonder sometimes… I wonder where he's working, or what he does for a living. Probably modelling ( with those looks, slender form and expressive eyes, and the bland diet.) or maybe a book keeper or a librarian ( since he always have a book in his hand)

Yokozawa will probably have my balls again, but for some reason, I didn't give a shit. I'm doing my job well and I bring in money, isn't that what matters the most? I'm doing what is expected of me all the time, the least he can do is grant me my petty wishes.

Mr. Cutie pie left at the same time again, 9 in the morning. And I slung my jacket to my shoulder and left with a smile. My day is complete again.

You agree, right, diary?

* * *

Jan 12, 2016,

My Mr. Cutie pie seemed to be in a systematic routine, he comes to the café exactly at 8 am, orders his usual vanilla bean Frappuccino and lobster salad sandwich, reads another English novel, and goes out exactly at 9 in the morning. So I timed myself to get my ass up early just to have a chance to stare at him. See how much I exert effort for him, diary?

The cashier smiled and commented that he had another ' regular customer again', but I ignored him and proceeded to my usual seat and proceeded to ogle at the brunette who whisked my attention and my eyes in a snap.

I was staring at him when I felt my heart stop.

He… _smiled._ Oh my God! I'm ready to see the heavens!

Okay, a teeny bit dramatic there, but really! Seriously! His smile is so breathtaking that it shook me to the core. I wish you were there diary so you can slap my face with your leaflets and tell me to wake the fuck up over and over again to realize I wasn't dreaming. Fine, I wasn't dreaming ( I'm drinking coffee already) and I'm acting like a teenage girl who looked like she saw her crush smile at her for the first time. Shit, now he's laughing! And his laughter is like music to my ears! Goddammit!

I couldn't help myself so I silently took my phone and snapped a picture. Wow, am I this whipped for a guy? This never happened to me before.

Do I truly like this guy now, as in for real?

Come on, diary! Answer me!

* * *

Jan 19, 2016

" Let me get this straight, you have a crush on a cute guy who you said have weird meal choices? " Yokozawa chuckled as he puffed out a smoke.

" Fuck you. You just got yourself a boyfriend and you concluded that already? " I shot back at him as I lighted my cigarette.

His chuckle didn't disappear. " What else do you want me to say? You were always late during meetings and have that stupid, lopsided grin on your face these past few days and your bad mood seemed to decrease. One answer: You're in love. "

" I don't love him. " I growled. But my heart seemed to tell me otherwise.

" Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, bastard. But if I were you… " Yokozawa smiled as he crushed his cigarette on the ashtray and looked at me. " Give it a chance, you can _love_ Masamune, it's scarily risky, baring your heart and all, but once you do, I guarantee that you'll be happy in the end."

" Nice advice, seemed like being Kirishima's lover do have it's effects. " I snickered. But deep down, I was reconsidering his advice.

" Just try, Masamune… " He urged. " Maybe… you'll find your happiness with this _Cutie pie_ that snagged your attention…"

* * *

Jan 20, 2016

Day by day, I started to get accustomed to seeing Mr. Cutie pie in Bears Café.

He was as always stuck to his early morning routine, the only difference is that, he always have different book in hand.

But I started to notice different things, he had a habit of ruffling his soft locks when he was deep in thought, putting his pen under his chin when thinking, blinking when he analyzes something and laughing and smiling when the occasion demands for it. And loves to consume his meal evenly.

Honestly, he looked like a perfect gentleman, he is polite and courteous as well. Always saying thank you, excuse me, or I'm sorry. The way he flicked his arms in the air, the way he stride, and the perfect manners. His graceful movements, his every movement is delicate yet perfect, obviously he came from a rich, upbringing. And his voice. God, his voice is so beautiful. I wanted to hear it over and over again.

You might wonder diary, that this time, I should get tired of watching him already. Well, surprise, surprise! Usually, when I date men and women, it'll only last for a week. I hate repetition. And I usually want to spice up my life just to make it exciting. But the closer my lovers get to me, the colder I become, probably because I was afraid that I will end up becoming like my parents, you know, divorced. That's why Yokozawa kept on telling me not to let my past taint me.

I was surprised though, my attention was held by this Mr. Cutie pie for more than two weeks. It's not like he was stripping his clothes in front of me, he was just being his dorky, boring, and plain self. Although his cuteness factor surpasses that of the others. It was probably because he looked too angelic that I can't look away and that innocent aura that surrounds him… that's probably why.

And the fact that he loves to _read books._ Despite the fact that I'm a shoujo manga editor, I still allot my off days in reading books. I remember back in highschool I used to hang out in the library often because staying at home and watching my parents fight were too boring to watch. So I'd rather stay at school to read, I enjoy reading books more than anything else.

That's probably why I got attracted to him…. Mainly.

And for some weird, shitty reason, it makes me happy just to see him in this Café, that sitting in the same place, drinking and eating at the same place and watching him makes us closer. Pathetic and ridiculous, I know, but that's how I feel.

Anyway, I knew that now, I won't get tired of looking at him and being with him ( No matter the distance), I like him, I have to admit it to you…

But do I love him?

* * *

Jan 22, 2016

I stared at Mr. Cutie pie in wonder.

He doesn't have his book today, but today, he was on his laptop, typing something complete with iPhone on his ear.

He was obviously busy, not even minding his bland meal. Even until 9 came, his meal was untouched.

Nevertheless, I was contented looking at him, it was then that he stood up with his back facing me that I noticed…

He had a nice, sexy _ass._

It's weird though, seeing a guy with a curved, round, ass, and the jeans highlighted the delectable tush nicely, and his high hips completed the package. Anyone who wanted to fuck this guy will obviously jump to that asset of his.

I watched him ( Not taking my eyes off his ass ) as he walked towards the counter to have his meal put in a paper bag.

Now my palms are tingling, I wanted to slap and bite those ass cheeks of his.

Badly.

* * *

Jan 27, 2016

He. Didn't. Come. To. The. Café. Today!

My Mr. Cutie pie didn't come, diary!

I felt my shoulder slump. My day turning pitch black. Seeing him is my energizer for the day. That and my black coffee that is. What happened? Did something bad happened to him? He wasn't hurt was he?

I didn't stay in the café for a long time, what's the point if I cannot see the apple of my eyes? I finished my black coffee and my chocolate walnut scone within 20 minutes before I went to work, I was too early, so I finished editing my manuscripts, and Yokozawa was darn happy that I'm early. Fuck him to hell! The bastard didn't even seem to notice that I'm lamenting here!

I went to the meeting room with a sulking face whilst all of my colleagues were chirping with joy. I wanted to scorn all of them to stop being so darn happy! Such insensitive pricks, right, diary?

After the meeting, I went to the nearest washroom and washed my hands, am I starting to fall in love here? I didn't know anything about Mr. Cutie pie. And he doesn't know anything about me either, but I feel, I truly feel, that we are connected somehow, I just know it.

Seeing him makes me so happy, not seeing him makes me sad, and despite the fact that I shouldn't give a fuck, I can't help but worry even though he doesn't know me.

Am I falling in love?

I looked at the ceiling…

There are times that my heart would pound at the sight of him, or my heart stopping dead on its tracks whenever I see him smile or laugh and the fact that he completes my day and amuses me with everyone thing he does and the way he makes me thrilled and happy just seeing him.

Ridiculous…

But truly… trulyly..

Probably… probably yeah….

Maybe this is that stupid love thing...

* * *

Jan 29, 2016

To my intense relief, Mr. Cutie pie came along that morning, with his usual green coat and his jaw dropping ass in full display. But he doesn't have the usual good vibes that I have been seeing. You know, good mood, and all those smiles and sparkling laughter. And he didn't have his book, just took his order, ate his meal and left before 9.

I'm happy to see him, but what the hell happened to him?

When I came to work. I was immensely worried about him. I wanted to comfort him, but how could I? I can't just appear out of nowhere and say " Dude, I love you and I'm worried about you, so please smile!" That'll be super freaky even to me. And technically, I'm still a stranger to him, and he is, in a way, a stranger to me as well. So I can't just make him open up to me easily.

What should I do? Leave a heartfelt note? Leave a letter? Buy him his usual, weird, bland meal? What do guys do to comfort another guy? I asked Yokozawa for some options, but the hideous bastard just told me to man up and approach Mr. Cutie pie like any other man would and ask what's his problem. He even told me that I'm starting to become like those love struck freaks in the shoujo manga that I'm editing! He's such a bitchy rascal!

Sigh… it's hard to approach this kinds of things…

Really? Want should I do? I'm really worried about him and it starts to drive me mad!

* * *

Feb 01, 2016

Thank God for shoujo manga!

Okay. These past few days, I've been contemplating on how to cheer up my Mr. Cutie pie, so I looked at the options in shoujo manga.

And I saw one possible thing.

So during my lunch break, I went to the nearest stuffed toy shop and looked around. There's nothing wrong in giving a guy a stuffed animal, right, diary?

So I looked around, and I found a set of 12 inch stuffed rabbit in different colours ( pink, baby blue, apple green, pale yellow, and pure white, complete with star wand) without realizing it, I bought it. I don't know. Probably because Mr. Cutie pie is like a rabbit, gentle and sweet – okay, stop daydreaming Masamune!

I need to focus on how to cheer up the guy.

Next I searched the net and looked for the right flowers to cheer up a guy, upon looking, I saw that yellow roses seemed to do the trick, it's bright and warm, come to think of it, I usually see Mr. Cutie pie wear light coloured clothing, and he liked to wear that pale, yellow sweater. Probably the best.

I went home and decided to put a note. I took the pale, yellow stuffed rabbit and put a note. No, diary, I won't tell you what I wrote… but you'll find out tomorrow.

Hope for the best…

* * *

Feb 02, 2016

I Am Over the Moon!

He smiled, diary! He freakin' smiled!

At last! Hallelujah!

I went out early to buy yellow roses. Yes. I decided to give Mr. Cutie pie a gift to cheer him up. But I'm having trouble on how to give it to him. Yeah, I'm a hopeless romantic, diary, yada, yada, yada. I don't care.

So I came up with a genius idea to have it delivered to him.

I came to the café at 7, and with my signal. The delivery guy waited in his car until I see the prefect time to give my gifts.

After Mr. Cutie pie ordered his food. I took my phone and texted the delivery guy to come and in and give the gifts to my cute brunette.

I texted him the number of booths, and what he's wearing, and his features. Brown hair, beautiful green eyes, etc. ( I left the part of telling the guy that Mr. Cutie pie has a nice ass. That information is solely for me.)

I saw the delivery guy walked towards Mr. Cutie pie and smiled.

" Excuse me? " I heard the delivery guy say.

"Yes? " Mr. Cutie pie asked as he lifted his head. God, I hope he wasn't one of those guys who get offended when they are given flowers and stuffed toys as gifts.

" This is for you from a certain special someone. " The delivery guy replied as he handed him the yellow stuffed rabbit with a bouquet of yellow roses.

Mr. Cutie pie blinked, and then, he blushed.

I still have my poker face, but inside, I'm hyperventilating! He's so cute!

"Um, are you sure that it's for me, sir? " Mr. Cutie pie asked, still unsure.

"Positive, sir. "

Reluctantly, Mr. Cutie pie took the roses and stuffed rabbit from the delivery guy's grasp. He blushed and let out a serene smile when he read the note.

" Alright sir, thank you and enjoy your gift. Have a good day."

" Um, excuse me? "

The delivery guy looked at him.

" If it's not much of an inconvenience, would you mind extending my gratitude to the person who sent this to me? " Mr. Cutie pie asked shyly.

 _Oh, you're welcome. Mr. Cutie pie!_

The delivery guy smiled as he sneaked a peek at me.

" I would sir. Enjoy your day! " He said as he turned his back and walked out.

I smiled as I saw the object of my affection smile.

" I wonder who he is…" I heard him say. "What a sweet person…" He said as he gently caressed the yellow stuffed rabbit and the roses.

And with that, I started my day energized and in hyperactive good mood.

Oh, I forgot to tell you what was written in the note. I promised to tell you, diary, so I'll tell you now…

" _I feel sad when you're sad… so please smile and laugh… I just can't smile… without you… "_

* * *

Feb 05, 2016

After the gift galore event, I watched him for a couple of days, and we glad to see him happy and having that good vibes nature again.

Truth to be told diary. I am so proud of myself that I did that. Proud that I was able to put back that smile on his face. I was so overwhelmed by that emotion that I started to have giggle attacks during bedtime (unknowingly throwing pillows and watching sappy rom com movies ). If Kisa, Mino and Hatori as well as the staff in Marukawa see me like this, they would be freaked out. I'm sure no one imagined that the demon editor in chief of Emerald will be reduced to a giggling high school girl because of one Mr. Cutie pie.

Pumped up with this pride, I decided that I will woo him using the remaining four stuffed rabbits that were sitting at my couch. Stalking is not feasible anymore. I have to make a move before anyone will take him away.

So contacting the same flower shop and the same delivery guy, I made another request.

* * *

Feb 06, 2016

Another cute face and another cute blush…

Sitting there as red as a tomato, I found my Mr. Cutie pie blushing again.

This time, I sent the blue stuffed rabbit and a bouquet of violet roses.

He just caressed the items gently, like he usually does, and like he does, he asked the delivery man to give his thanks.

I smirked as I sipped my coffee. I'll make him mine. I swear!

* * *

Feb 08. 2016

" Um, sir, are you truly sure it's for me? " I heard Mr. Cutie pie asked as he looked at the apple green stuffed rabbit and a bouquet of peach roses.

The delivery man smiled. " I'm very sure, sir. "

Mr. Cutie pie blushed even more. " I truly feel that I'm inconveniencing him, is it possible that I should return it? "

 _What!? No! Don't you dare!_

" I don't think it's a good idea sir. " The delivery man reasoned. " The person who is sending this to you seemed very passionate about you. "

My Cutie pie blushed even more. " I don't know what to say."

The delivery man smiled. " If I were you, sir, I'll just accept it. Who knows, maybe it will lead you to something… different…"

Mr. Cutie pie smiled at him, much to my annoyance. " Thank you for doing this. And again, please tell this person thank you for sending this gifts to me… would you mind gracing me your name please? "

" Nowaki Kusama sir, pleasure's all mine. "

" Ritsu Onodera, thank you for delivering this."

My heart did an internal dance!

Now, I know his name!

* * *

Feb 10, 2016

Hang in there, diary, I'm almost done.

I fixed the pink stuffed rabbit on the counter, put a red ribbon on its neck before I sauntered down to the parking lot and gunned the engine.

I went to the flower shop and asked the delivery guy to deliver my last purchase, his name as I heard was Nowaki Kusama, he smiled gently at me as he took the gifts that I want to give.

" I presume the last delivery will be done by you, Takano san? " He asked.

I nodded.

His smile was kept on place. " Good luck, and a pleasure to do deliveries for you. "

I stared at him. " I'm surprised you're not grossed out by this? "

" Why should I be? "

" Because I'm courting a man."

" Ah, I don't find anything wrong with it. You love who you love. That's just it. And Onodera san seemed like a good man. And you know what Takano san? "

" What? "

" I think you're perfect for each other…"

I felt my heart do star jumps, probably 10 jumps in a second, diary! Shit! Am I that obvious?

Nowaki snickered as he wrapped the pink roses in a fancy yellow packaging. " I hope you guys will be happy in the end. "

I halfsmiled.

I wish for the same thing too diary…

Later that day, I was granted with another delightful blush from Mr. Cutie pie as he received the pink present that I gave him.

* * *

Feb 14, 2016

This is it, Masamune! No turning back!

I scheduled myself off this day because ahem… you guessed it diary, I'm going to confess to Mr. Cutie pie.

I also rented Bears Café for that day. I wanted everything to be perfect.

Adjusting my bow tie (I'm even wearing a tuxedo! Sheesh!) , I waited patiently for my Mr. Cutie pie, the ambiance of early morning is still there, and some of the staff in the café volunteered to be pseudo customers.

I waited and at the strike of 8, Mr. Cutie pie arrived.

He then went straight to the counter, ordered his favorite meal, then sat.

And then… it's showtime!

The lights suddenly turned off and the curtains were drawn.

Colourful lights suddenly appeared above as planned and sweet, jazz music filled the air.

I watched, as Mr. Cutie pie looked in surprise.

As he did, I saw one female staff went to him, she smiled as she angle his chair to my direction.

My heart palpitated as he laid his stunning green eyes on me for the first time. I saw his eyes widened immediately.

Ignoring the wariness that he might've felt, I squared ,you shoulders and walked confidently towards him. Keeping eye contact.

When I went near him, I went on one knee ( propose?) And I saw him blush.

" I know you don't know me… and I know I don't know much about you either…" I started as I took a deep breath. " But I saw sparks and hearts fly the moment I saw you… I was a man who thought that I could never love. Yet, when I saw you, I felt different emotions, warm emotions that I never knew I had, and for the first time. I found myself falling for someone. You. Everything about you enchanted me. I fell deeply in love with you at first sight… you are everything that I wanted and need. If you give me the chance, then I will vow to you that we will discover things together and on the way, know each other as we go along in this life. So Ritsu Onodera… my Mr. Cutie pie… will you be my boyfriend? " I said as I handed him the white stuffed raabbit and a bouquet of res roses.

I saw him clamp his mouth. Crystal clear tears fell asleep he stood up and took my gifts, then put it on the table and took my hands in his.

" How could I say _no_ to a man who cheered me up in my saddest moments? " He said as he smiled at me, making my heart flutter. " The man who made me _loved_ me when I thought no one else cared for me. I was contemplating to find you, but _you_ came… _thank you… thank you for loving me and making me feel cherished._ " Then he laughed. " Mr…"

Our audience laughed too.

" Masamune Takano…" I smirked as I used my thumb to wipe the tears on his warm soft, cheeks. " You can call me Masamune…"

" Nice to meet you Masamune… I'm Ritsu Onodera…" He replied as he showed me that serenade me smile again. " And also…" He even told me as he went closer.

" I'm still not sure, not knowing you yet and all… but… _I think I love you too…_ " He said as he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I didn't release him though, instead, I took his neck and got hold of the kiss. Pouring all my love and passion on it.

We then released each other, our lips red and swollen from the kiss.

It was then that I hugged him. Hugged him tight. In return, he hugged me back too…

I'm afraid this is the last time I'm gonna write on you diary. I'll probably be busy now. With my work and now with my lovelife on the way. I have a feeling that I won't have time to write on your leaflets….

I'm gonna be busy with my life now, because from now. I will be beginning a new journey with my newfound love, Ritsu Onodera, my Mr. Cutie pie.

Anyway, thank you for being there and listening to my shitty, sappy complaints and telltales. I have to keep you know, but your companionship and use will never be forgotten…

Regards,

Masamune Takano

* * *

4 years later….

" Masamune? "

I closed the small, pink diary and let out a chuckle. Time sure did fly fast.

I stared at my husband, Ritsu Onodera Takano and smiled at him.

" Yes, love? " I asked as I walked towards him.

" What are you reading?" He asked as he leaned on me.

I pulled him closer. " Nothing, just my diary…"

Ritsu laughed aka Mr. Cutie pie. " A grown man with a diary? "

" There's nothing wrong with keeping one!" I defended playfully as my hand travelled down towards his delicious ass and groped at it.

He glared at me as he swatted my hand from his asset.

" Yes, yes, husband dear, it's cute. Now we better hurry because we still need to pick our daughter at school. " He said as he kissed my cheek. " I'll wait for you in the car. " He added as he walked towards the door.

I snickered as I looked around, my broken coffee maker is still sitting on the counter in our kitchen. I don't think I have the heart to throw it. How could I? When it was so the reason why I met the person that changed my life?

Smiling, I took my pen, opened my past diary and wrote on the last page.

Feb 14, 2020,

After 4 years, I saw your leaflets again, don't worry, I won't throw you. The moment I left you, me and Ritsu ( aka my Mr. Cutie pie ) got together, I romanced and wooed him almost everyday and after some time, I proposed to him and we got married in California. ( During our honeymoon though, I kept on eating his scrumptious butt. Just between you and me, 'kay?) I'm living a happy life right now and we have a beautiful daughter that we love so much.

If I'm going to tell you all the events, it will never be enough, and I'm already at your last leaflet, so allow me to say goodbye and thank you for keeping my lovelorn memories written on your pages… I really appreciate that.

So farewell, and hopefully, keep my personal love telltales imprinted on you.

THANKS A LOT!

Masamune Takano

* * *

I closed the diary and put it on the nearest bookshelf.

I smiled as I took the house and car keys.

Today, tomorrow, and in the future…

I know for sure…

That life will always be beautiful.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I'm such a sappy romantic!

This is my early tribute for valentines.

Happy new year everyone!


End file.
